Uranus
This article refers to the Primordial Deity, for the planet of the Solar System see Uranus (Planet). Uranus is one of the Primordial Deities who emerged from Chaos. He and Gaia together created the titans, who in turn created other deities and beings across the Multiverse. As a Primordial Deity, Uranus is not a being as such but more of an aspect of the physical and metaphysical parts of reality. The nature of the titans railed against the organisation and structure of Uranus and Kronos broke Uranus, fracturing reality into Realms, dimensions and alternate realities. Uranus predicted that Kronos himself would be defeated by his own children too, which came to pass through the eventual betrayal against the titans by Zeus who aided the Twelve God-Monarchs to imprisoned Kronos and the other titans. Description The Primordial Deities do not strictly have appearances or personalities and are forces of the Multiverse, usually defined by their aspect. Uranus, as the embodiment of reality, planes of existence both physical and metaphysical, was considered ordered and structured and when the titans created their crafts within him, his essence railed against the disorder. His essence was split and broken and cracked by Kronos. History Greek Legends Origin The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as ZeusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Uranus is loosely based on the original UranusUranus (mythology) article, Wikipedia. of the Greek PantheonGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia., including the backstory to the sword HarpēHarpe article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:God Characters Category:Greek Gods